Forbidden Love
by rivendale elf
Summary: Elves are no longer welcomed, and are to be killed on sight. but what happens when the crown pirnce of Gondor falls in love with one.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter One

a/n: Aragorn/OFC 

The one ring… kept by Isildur when he should have listened to Elrond. Now the elves hide, they have no choice after keeping the ring Isildur began to have elves captured and killed on sight.

It would remain that way late into the third age, when Aragorn son of Arathorn who had been raised not to trust elves should he ever meet one, and if did he was to kill he or she on sight, would meet his first elf or so he thought. 

* * *

He was out riding one day when he came across a young woman being attacked by a group of criminals. Without hesitating he charged and wounded some and scared off the others. He walked over to her she had blonde hair that came past her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you alright" he asked. She backed away slightly. "My name is Aragorn what's yours"

"Stay away, please" Aragorn was confused.

"Are you hurt? Is somebody after you? Please you can tell me. Let me help you." Then a man on horseback rode up a bow in hand arrow notched ready to be loosed. The blonde man gave Aragorn a hard look before he spoke to the woman.

"Are you alright?" she nodded she had never been so happy to see her brother in all her life. "Come on lets go" and with that Aragorn watched as she turned and leapt up behind the archer. When she did that her ears were visible. It was then Aragorn realized what he had done he had just saved an elf. He was supposed to kill elves, he realized that the other one had to be one as well.

"Try anything and I will kill you" the archer said as he gave the mare a gentle jab and rode off. When they were safely back in Mirkwood Enya hugged her brother.

* * *

"By the Valar Legolas I was so scared" Legolas held her tightly.

"Its alright, your safe little sister" Enya held onto her brother and cried. She had been attacked, her bodyguards killed, and nearly raped. Then she was saved by another man, a human one at that. Legolas spoke softly into her ear.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat. Then you can take a hot bath and get some rest" Enya nodded she knew her brother was very protective of her as they were the only family they had left their father Thranduil had been killed several years earlier, and their mother died not long after Enya was born. The oldest brother… they did not know where he was. He had been captured and sold as a slave, they believed him to be in Gondor but couldn't be sure.

* * *

Aragorn was still in shock he had just rescued an elf. He just hoped that no one from Gondor ever found out. So he got back on his horse and returned home. After handing the rains to a stable boy he went to his chambers. A few moments later his personal servant a man he called Daren as he did not know his real name.

"Are you alright sire?" It hurt him still being forced to say such things.

"Yes, I'm fine Daren. And I told you when its just the two of us you can call me Aragorn." he paused for a moment. "Daren can I tell you something in the strictest confidence."

"Of course, S…Aragorn"

"Today when I went out for a ride I came across a woman being attacked by some criminals. After I chased them off I began to speak to her… she was terrified of me even though I meant her no harm. Then out of nowhere a man on horseback comes up asks her if she is alright, and tells her to come. She just leapt on the horse like it was nothing after giving me a warning they ride off."

Daren was confused what was so important about that.

"Aragorn was there something else that you are not telling me?"

"Yes… they were both elves" 

"Can you tell me what they looked like" 

"She was beautiful, she had long blonde hair that came below her shoulders, and the most beautiful blue eyes. His hair was the same only his eyes were a different shade of blue" Daren smiled to himself. They were alive… his brother and sister were alive.

"Do not worry Aragorn I will tell no one" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a normal day in Mirkwood. Guards would go patrol the borders, servants would go about their daily chores and what not. Legolas when not having to deal with matters of the utmost importance could be found with his sister in a small garden.

The brother and sister would sometimes just sit and talk. Other times they would sing a song where once there were three voices there were now only two. Both missed their older brother terribly. 

However on this day something happened that was not considered normal. A human male with someone who appeared to be his servant entered Mirkwood. Since his brother had been taken Legolas was the king of Mirkwood. He was sitting with his sister when one of the guards came running up to him. 

"Sire! A man has entered the wood"

"What?. I want him watched if he comes too close I want him captured not killed."

"Yes, sire" then the guard was gone. 

* * *

Aragorn, the crown prince of Gondor rode through the woods accompanied by his servant Daren. He could not understand why his companion was extremely agitated. Finally he had to ask him.

"Daren, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, sire. I was just wondering why you would want to go through the woods, for your daily ride" 

"I just wanted to, I have grown weary of riding to Rohan. Today I felt like doing something different." they then continued on in silence, until they were attacked by cloaked figures. 

* * * 

The border patrol did as their lord commanded and watched the two humans. They were drawing close to the city so they did also as their lord had commanded they attacked with the intention to capture them. 

As quickly as they could they got the two riders off their horses. Then during the struggle one of the cloaks was ripped off one of the two. The elves gasped when they recognized the person. They quickly dropped to one knee, then as if it was just one person.

"Sire, welcome home" all Aragorn could do was watch as he was being held by one of the attackers.

"Thank you, my friends. Now rise all of you" and they did just that.

"We were afraid for you sire. When you were taken and we could find no trace of you"

"Its quite alright. Now can I assume that this was my brothers orders?" A nod was his answer. "Well shall we go to the city. I'm sorry to say Aragorn you will have to be blindfolded"

"Daren, who are you really?"   
  
" I, my Lord Aragorn am one of the children of Thranduil, former king of Mirkwood." After he was mounted on his horse again and Aragorn was put back upon his they rode to the palace of Mirkwood. 

* * * 

Legolas and Enya came down to the courtyard when they heard horses coming in at a gallop. Neither could believe their eyes, but smiles began to bloom on their faces. When they had stopped the blindfold was taken off of Aragorn. In front he saw the two elves he had seen a few days before. 

"Talrian" 

"Brother" 

Then Legolas and Enya ran and embraced their brother. The people of Mirkwood celebrated the return of the prince. Enya happened to look towards the guards, and her eyes widened.

"You!"

a/n: thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed this chapter. And this is a Aragorn/OFC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You"

Enya just stared at Aragorn for he was the man she had encountered a few says before. 

"Who are you?" Before he could answer Talrian did.

"This my dear sister, is the crown prince of Gondor Aragorn" her eyes widened and Legolas smirked. 

"So I threatened the life of the Prince" Talrian nodded. Legolas just laughed. "Guards take the prince to a guest room. Be sure someone stands guard at all times." Aragorn was shocked they weren't going to kill him. Seeing the look on his face Talrian spoke.

"I can see you are surprised. Despite how you were raised to hate and not trust us, elves are very kind. I think it is time for you to be re-educated" 

* * * 

Aragorn was taken to a room, and the door was locked. He looked around the room. It was beautiful, there was a four poster bed, a bath, and a window with a wonderful view.

His mind was reeling though. Daren…no Talrian was a elf. The two he had meet were his siblings. He was the son of the king, Thranduil. Where had he heard that name before. Then he remembered, a blonde haired elf, who had been executed. And since he was crown prince he had to watch. 

It was not pretty what they did to him. It was a mercy when they had ended his suffering. What was going to happen now? Talrian had said elves were kind. Was that true had he been lied to all his life?

* * * 

"It is wonderful to have you back big brother" Legolas said taking a sip of tea. The siblings had went to one of the private rooms so they could talk.

"It is good to be back. I'm glad that you two are alright."

"Brother when you are ready I will turn over the crown to you" Talrian shook his head.

"No Legolas, you are king now. I would not take that from you even though you offer it. I will settle for taking my old title of crown prince."

"Were you really forced to be a servant?" Enya asked him.

"Yes, I was Aragorn's personal servant"

"How did he not know that you were an elf?"

"I have no idea, Aragorn is a good person. He means to do well, I tried to subtly teach him some of the elvish ways. I think I succeeded a little"

"I have sent a messenger to Rivendale. I have asked Lord Elrond to come if he is able."

"How is Elrond, and his sons"

"Elrond is fine as are his sons. Elladon in particular, isn't that right sister" Enya blushed at the mention of his name. Talrian laughed.

"So our little sister who vowed never to take a mate has fallen in love."

"Oh hush, Tal" that caused him to laugh harder. Enya glared at him now it was Legolas's turn to laugh. 

"Careful brother, she has gotten a lot better using bow and blade"

"Oh, I'm so scared" Talrian said pretending to shiver. Then Enya 'charged' her brother and began to tickle him. Talrian began to laugh, soon all three of Thranduil's were acting like the elflings they no longer were. 


End file.
